


With Barcelona Con Amor

by Its_El



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romantic Friendship, Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_El/pseuds/Its_El
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The film making industry has blossomed Harry Styles heartthrob status and into a household name. During Styles ten year running gig as a professional and "take me seriously" acting career the twenty-four year old demands a break. His contract is ineligible for such accommodations. But after much dispute, the most important person in his life, manager Helen (Greyhan) finds a loophole. Styles has to star in one more film that would guarantee him a break from the big screen.<br/>Renata (Nat) Cervantes is Academy Award Winning Malena Cervantes' daughter. Happy her mother invited her to stay with her on set while filming, Nat soon finds that she has to fight for her mother's attention.<br/>Unhappy Nat, and an unhappy Harry, the two soon form a silent bond that has them reviling secrets to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Barcelona Con Amor

**Author's Note:**

> There will be conversations between characters in spanish, if it's difficult for you to translate or discern what they are saying I will try to accommodate. But speaking in spanish is key to the characters lives and who they are.

Chapter One

 

The blue light illuminated Nat's face as she continued to stare at her computer screen. She knew if she slightly closed her eyes now, they would burn and ache and she was simply not ready for that kind of pain yet. She contemplated in the ways to write back. She had already changed the format four different ways, went from Times New Roman to Arial, began with a casual "Hi" to a "Hello" to a too formal in her opinion, "Dear Mrs. Cervantes" as if the woman hadn't given birth to her or anything. And don't even start on the point font. It was all too confusing and stressful for Nat. She wished it was easier, she wished she could just call her. But it _wasn't_ that easy.

"Mom," She began. "Its good to hear from you. I agree, I would like to spend some time with you before I return to college this fall. I'm with Ale, if you could give me a call and let me know what your plan is, I'd really like to hear from you. I love you." And signed it off with her name.

She moved the arrow and hovered over the send button. Why was this so difficult? She shouldn't be this fearful to send her mother a reply. After all, she was the one that offered, the one who extended the invitation, it meant that she wanted her around, it meant something. With a loud exhale and a brave finger she pressed send. That wasn't so bad, she told herself. It would have been better if she actually had called and told her that she wanted her to visit. But that just wasn't her. And this was better. Her voice wouldn't deceive her nor would it allow her mother to hear how badly she needed to hear her voice.

Things had changed for the several years when her parents divorced and amicably decided they were better off together than apart. Mostly her mother was the one with the bright idea. Nat's mother though selfish in many ways was also drastically an entitled woman and she soon realized that no Hollywood man could actually handle her spurs of "I love you's" and "I hate you's" the way Mr. Cervantes could. But things were also very different between her parents, because her father no longer allowed the abuse his beloved bestowed on him, it was an equal partnership or nothing. And somewhere her mothers big head somewhat come down. It shrunk two sizes just all right.

Malena and Tomas had met as young college students in Tecate, Baja California. Just south of the border of San Diego. He was the youngest son of ten children. Not all blood, as Nat's grandparents had adopted three children. And Malena was the oldest of five sisters. They had both grown up with very strict parents, Malena's mother was a Bible thumper, and Tomas' father was a _machista_. A real man's man, who believed he was the dominant and above women. He was a hard pressed man but Nat's father was nothing like him. She did often wonder if the reason for her parents different personalities and attitudes had anything to do with the type of parents they were given in life. And if so, was she part bitch and part coward?

It wasn't that she thought less of her father, but he was an intelligent man, people adored him, there was ease and calm in his presence but there were times in his marriage where he should've been perhaps more assertive. Nat was always worried about her parents love for each other, during their rocky marriage she wanted them to declare their love for one another whenever she felt like her mother was ready to run. And run she did. It wasn't her fault, Nat tried to think in her place. But she was also a mother. She was her mother. And how could someone lay down their lives for nine months, and eleven years later walk out as if she'd hardly broken a sweat over it.

All she wanted was her mother, not her missed calls, nor her short emails or little speeches in dedication to her. None of that meant anything, it paled in comparison to actually having her mother declare her love for her as she hadn't done in person for several years.

Nat was still paralyzed in her thoughts when the ringing of her computer alerted her to an incoming FaceTime call. "Fuck." She hissed, it was Malena. "Why is she calling! This is not okay!" Nat tried to gather her hair into a flattering ponytail but all the curly hairs stuck out, very unpleasantly looking she answered the call.

Her mother was a bit frozen over the webcam and the slow movements of her face looking at the camera made her look like a grainy portrait. "Hola mi amor!" She hadn't heard her mothers voice in so long. God Nat's armpits were prickled, she was nervous.

"Hola..."

Someone was also speaking behind the camera, noise was trying to drown out her mother. "So, tu papa y yo hablamos, el dice que te puedes venir este domingo." This sunday? That was really soon.

"I mean, I can. I can fly out this sunday pero ay mucho que tengo que hacer antes de hirme donde tu estas…" Sunday was too soon and too many loose ends on her side.

"Well, we're staying in location first. L.A and then we're headed to Ibiza. We can go to Barcelona, when we have time off. And oh my god, you're going to love the beaches. Las playas-"

"Ama, I don't like the beach."

Malena smiled at her, "You'll love it." There was a pause between mother and daughter. Malena broke it but it wasn't what Nat was expecting her to say. "Renata, yo se que tu-" she cut herself off, looking down and then back up to look at Nat. "I know you have your school stuff coming up and you're making time to be with me-"

"No, it's nothing." It silenced them again. "Who's there?"

Her mother threw her dark hair over her shoulder to look behind her, and came back to look at the camera with asmile. "Oh, we were having dinner with some of the people on the project. Your dad is like _fascinated_ with Guillermo." She laughed.

What else was their left to say? Her mother looked happy, she always looked happy. There it was, the pang she felt every time she wanted to actually be in the presence of her mother, not just through a small computer window, she wanted to lounge at her. To feel her physically. Malena and Nat stared at each other, Nat almost believed her mother knew what she was thinking and felt instantly embarrassed. She quickly rambled on about how many things she had to get done and that she had dinner plans, and she hoped to see her soon and with no 'I love you's' exchanged they both ended the call.

" _Fuuuuuck_. Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck."

Nat jumped off her bed, Alex looked at her with a puzzled look on her face from her set up on the floor. Phone hanging over her face she smiled at her friend, "It was a pretty good phone conversation." Nat gave her a look and sat crossed leg next to her friend.

"I don't know if I'm ready. I really haven't lived with her for a long time. I don't know if I can stand her."

"That's actually real harsh to say." She sat up.

"Well, listen, you know how she is. Sometimes, I'm just like…" she trailed off, because Nat really didn't want to say that her mother wasn't the nicest person to be around with.

Hollywood knew that! It really wash' just her. Encounters with fans, with paparazzi, with basically anyone that didn't have a gain or power weren't necessarily treated with the out most respect. They would write so many stories of her, her face plastered in tabloid magazines with titles like "The Bitch of L.A" and the stories written about her weren't all completely false. Nat understood that a lot of it could have been over detailed and a bit of lies here and there but the woman they wrote about _was_ her mother, and she knew that.

"I don't think you give your mom the credit. She's mean but like, you can tell she still cares."

"Which part?"

"Nat."

"I'm serious. Which part? Like her heart or…"

"If you continue to think this way, closed minded about her you're not going to make progress. You're going to shut yourself up and not give her a chance. You said your dad told you she has changed, that there's part of her that yes, could use some improvement but all it really is is some TLC from her daughter."

Nat could tell Alex meant well, but it was a lot more complicated than that. A lot more. And her dad always lied on her mother behalf, there really wasn't much she could trust with them. But she would try, because this was long time coming, and she didn't want to break into her forties and tell her children that grandma was an old hag and never learned to love her. She no longer wanted to be bitter. There was no place in her heart for it anymore.

"No, I know. You're right. She's…different now." Alex gave her an encouraging smile.

Nat thought about their conversation more on their way to dinner with friends.

 

He wouldn't miss it. Not for a long time at least. He had gotten what he wanted - sort of. The "serious" roles weren't so serious, he knew people didn't take him as a serious actor. He was type casted, but everyone told him he was doing great. His films were good films, but none of them were memorable. He was only invited to award shows for the ratings, for the young audience. And he had to sit through comedians and host' ridiculing him with jokes he had to laugh off or people would say he took himself too seriously. He felt like he couldn't win.

There were very small moments in his life where he appreciated the commercial clout. He was grateful. It wasn't about him being unappreciative of all the people who hired him, of the endless promotion of his films. But happiness came in spurs and they no longer lasted for long. He missed his family. His mother. He missed an identity that was lost and never mourned for.

"The script is very good." He heard Helen say next to him, a wine glass in hand and the other clutching her phone. That phone ran her business, her life, and also his. "It's a script we haven't gotten before. This movie _will_ receive Oscar buzz. And its more than perfect. It will give you credit, that you're a big time player and at the height of it all you'll disappear for a while and have everyone miss you. And they-"

"Yeah, it's perfect. I know. But how long is this going to take? My understanding was that-"

Helen pierced her glare directly at Harry. It never ceased to render his speech. "Harry. Please. We got one foot out the door." She said. "Barely."

"I just want to know my fate."

"And you will. In time, is all."

Harry was really exasperated with her shifting words. Helen for all intents and purposes was the drive and mechanics of Harry's career. He really did owe her a lot. Although he did have a PR system behind him, Helen dedicated herself in every realm possible, she was one of those women who didn't trust anyone and had to have it done her way, _exactly_ her way. And Harry liked her, because beside the last few months of hell, Helen was a good agent and also a friend to him. She gave up many nights making sure he was getting home okay with untrustworthy friends, making sure he ate enough, and "sleep is instrumental and who you become" she would say. She was a good person, and though it broke Harry's heart to be without her for a while, he finally decided being selfish would have its ups eventually.

"I do really appreciate everything you've done for me thus far Helen."

"I know." She patted his knee, smiling. "You're a good kid Styles, there's hardly a mean bone in your body. You've never been a brat."

"I suppose it's never too late-" she gave him a mean glare just as they were being approached.

Harry at his first meeting with her was instantly flabbergasted by her. Malena was truly a powerful woman in all her presence. She was tall, finally aged, and beyond talented. He couldn't believe this was the woman everyone had always spoken of as the coldest woman to work with. And her husband was so pleasant as well, a strong vibe came off of him. All they did was make jokes with one another, a comfortable silence often bestowed them three. They were the easiest people he had thus far met on the set that made him comfortable.

"Harry, did you already eat?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry was saying as she handed him a full plate of cheesecake with grapes on the side. He didn't have the heart to tell her he didn't like cheesecake but happily popped a grape into his mouth.

Malena sat across from both him and Helen, making easy conversation with each other. "You must be pleased your daughter will come down for the shooting. I hope she's well behaved like-"

"She is." Malena's forceful reply caught Harry's attention. "My daughter, Renata is far beyond her years. She's always been. In fact, she's finishing up her bachelor's-"

"Where?" Malena chose to ignore Helen's scoff.

"Princeton. She's very smart. Was salutatorian at her graduation." Malena said with a smirk on her face.

"Harry was also accepted to Princeton, and I think a few other Ivy League schools…"

Malena was surprised by this, "Really? Harry, have you thought about going back to-"

"That's out of the question for now. But it's important to note that Harry is also successful in many other-"

Harry cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable in the way Helen discussed him, and the way the conversation had turned. He didn't know why Helen held such animosity against Malena, but clearly blood had been spilt between them that he didn't know of.

"Is my wife bragging about our daughter because I would love to join in. Que dices amor?" Harry was happy to see Tomas joining them.

"Tomas, are you going to stay as well?" Harry asked.

"No, unfortunately I do have to head back to work as soon as my daughter touches ground here." Harry was disappointed to hear that.

"I was just telling Harry and Helen how Renata-"

"Nat." Her husband corrected her. Malena didn't miss a beat but Harry could see a smirk coming from Helen through the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, well, that she is incredibly accomplished in school."

Helen continued to grill Malena about her daughter, what was her degrees in, her GPA, even as far as who were famous friends and why she had none. Harry bored with the subject excused himself and darted for the bathroom when he noticed the blonde quickly making her way to him.

A resounding knock came through the door as he was just lifting the lid up. "Harry?" Fucking hell.

"Yeah? Give me a second here."

He really didn't want to give Francesca even a second of his time. It wasn't that she wasn't pleasant to be around with but - no, that was it. He always felt like he had to play a game of hands with her. She wouldn't stop touching his chest, his face, and it made him uncomfortable. Francesca was a well known actress, with a few good films under her belt, dated a few good well known actors, one in particular was very famous and elite but sadly ended in a cheating scandal that made headlines and cover stories for weeks. He did feel sorry for her, because everyone said they expected it, and that she wasn't the type of woman you end up with in the long run, but a pass by. She was treated unfairly, but at the very moment she was given him headaches.

"Harrrrrrry!" She whined. "Come out!"

He rolled his eyes, taking a look at himself and wishing he was anywhere else but here. It reminded him to give his mum a call. He would love to hear her voice right about now.

Francesca was leaning back against the wall with a big smile on her face as he opened the door. "There you are." There I am, he thought and made his way towards the light down the hall, back to all the other people.

But Francesca held on to him and stopped before he could make it into the light. "I want to talk." He tried not meeting her eyes but she was pleading him to. "Harry? Please?"

He released a breathe and nodded and let her drag him back down the hall and into a room. He hesitated before entering. "Could you…um, Fran?"

"Yes?" Her voice rang through the dark and the very last light coming through the door slipped away as she closed the door.

"Could you turn on the light?"

She giggled, a very attractive giggle he noted, husky, something he only thought a well mastered actor could manage to make attractive. He just didn't think giggles were. "Why? Its fun this way. We can play in the dark." He really didn't want to hear that.

"I thought you wanted to talk."

"That was a front." It stunned Harry to hear her so honest. "I don't want to talk."

"Then I don't want to be here."

She tried stopping him by grabbing on his arm and pulling him against her until he was trying to untangle himself from him and she was pushing them towards the bed. "Fran I need you to stop."

"Why?"

"This isn't okay. I don't want to be with you." That delivered to her like a cold bucket thrown on her.

" _Fuck you_!"

Harry made his way to the wall and turned on the lights. He could see Francesca's face beat red and her eyes glazed, her stance was defensive and he could tell she was ready to maul him over.

"You actually think being with you would gain me anything? If anything it would be helping you!" She laughed, throwing her head about. "I mean seriously, I'm a sought after actress, I don't need to be slumming it with-" her rant was cut off by Harry closing the door behind him. His nonchalance made her scream loud enough that the other patrons in the condo took notice.


End file.
